The present disclosure describes systems and techniques relating to decoders and decoding techniques.
Basic components of a communication system include a transmitter and a receiver. The transmitter and receiver can communicate over a channel such as a wireless channel, optical channel, or wired channel. Other types of channels are possible. For example, the channel can be a read channel formed by reading encoded information from a surface of a hard drive disk. Factors such as noise corruption and channel distortion can introduce errors into data transmitted by the transmitter. To address such introduced errors, the transmitter can encode data.